First consider the expression for: $1$ plus the product of $-7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-8$ times that expression and then add $4$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $1$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-7x + 1) = \color{orange}{-8(-7x+1)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{-8(-7x+1)}$ do? $-8(-7x+1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-7x+1)+4$.